Drabbles!
by RainbowSilhouette
Summary: Just some random Drabbles that pop into my slightly messed up head.  Klaine because they are as amazing as rainbows. T because... well some people like something more than Fluff... PROMPTS NEEDED!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt smiled lovingly at Blaine, his boyfriend was staring at the t.v. screen as if god himself was on Oprah. But instead sitting camly was Zac Efron.

'He is just so supermegafoxyawesomehot...' Blaine murmered at no one in particular. Kurt smirked as he noticed something that could become an advantage for him. 'So you are saying you prefer him to me?' Kurt pouted leaning over to whisper in Blaines ear.

'Mmmm...?' Blaine ripped his gaze from the television as he felt Kurt's lips touch his neck. 'That's real reassuring...' Kurt turned Blaine's head around and kissed him on the lips. Blaine realised what he had said as Kurt's tounge was poking around in his mouth. Knowing how he could use this as an aadvantage Blaine muttered, 'Shall i reassure you then...?'


	2. Finn and Blaine talk!

**A:N/ _ heres the prompt- Blaine gets the big brother talk from finn- i personally hate this but i really wanted to write something... GLEE AINT FREAKIN' PLAYING ON ME LAPTOP!**

'Blaine i want to talk to you.' Finn said over his shoulder as he passed the living room where Blaine and kurt were making out. Jumping with a silent scream Kurt fell of off Bline and onto the cold floor. 'Um...okay...' Blaine looked at Kurt nervously who was paying zero attention to his freaked out boyfriend and 100% to his hair. Gesturing towards the door Kurt smiled wickedly gently pushing Blaine out of the living room. 'Kurt whats going on?' Blaine whispered loudly fearing the worst.

'Blaine i think i asked you to come to the kitchen.' Finn said loudly. Praying silently Blaine opened the door to the kitchen seeing a usually slobby Finn sitting neatly at the table. Gesturing to the seat that was in front of him.

'So Blaine, you and Kurt...' Finn started. 'I...' 'Please dont interupt me Blaine.' Finn said in a buissness like tone. 'You and Kurt obviously do... like each other,' At the wink Finn sent his way Blaine blushed a deep red, 'But understand this if you mess with my bro's heart i will crush yor hobbitness with my frankenteen feet, and i will destroy all your harry potter collection, okay?' Blaine blanched clearly freaked out. 'Yeah, Finn totally understood.' 'Good dude.' Finn smiled holding his hand out for a fist bump.

Making his way to the door seconds later, Blaine turned around to Finn who was now stuffing his face with a grilled cheese sandwich. 'Finn, i would like to say I am proud that you want to protect Kurt and that you guys are so close, but you must know i am never going to break Kurt's heart, i love him.' Finn smiled then smirked. 'Well that was sweet dude, and im pretty sure you are gonna get some tonight...' Noticing Finn's smirk Blaine turned around straight into a mischevious looking Kurt. 'Blaine, i love you too... and let me show you how much i love you...' He whispered pulling a estactic looking Blaine to his room. 'Be careful!' Finn shouted.

**A:n/ WOOP WOOP glee is kinda working... I love Chris Colfer. oh yeah sorry for the story...**


	3. Hogwarts oh dear me Blaine!

**A:N/**** Fauxfire101 sent me this prompt- Blaine has a dream about him and Kurt at hogwarts... And he's a sleeptalker.- Totally awesome prompt btw;) Now i have a secret and please dont hunt me dowwn when i say this but.. *whispers* I havent really seen Harry potter... *Phew...* that was hard to say...;D**

**BUT i am OBBESSED with AVPM/AVPS so that should even it out... so here comes the fangirling...**

'Kurt did you know there is a hidden swimming pool...?' Blaine mumbled sleepily in his pillow. Kurt looked up from where he was studying at his desk while Blaine had a destressing nap on Kurts bed. '-What is he on about?-' Kurt smiled at his crush, really why was he so adorable? 'Next year we will be transefered to pigfarts dont you worry Kurt...' -Oh my god is he quoting AVPM?- Kurt thought smirking at Blaine. 'What the hell is a hufflepuff, Kurt please they arent that good finders!' -Damn why is he so ...?- Kurt couldnt think of a word to describe Blaine as Blaine mumbled something else into his pillow. Crouching next to a sleeping Blaine Kurt heard him mumble, 'Damn Kurt why are you so super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot?' Kurt blushed and getting the courage he gently shook Blaine's shoulder. '...K...Kurt?' Blaine muttered sleepily. Taking a life changing chance Kurt carefully cupped Blaine's cheek and kissed him on the lips. ' I love you Blaine...' Blaine smiled back in return. 'Thank starkid...' 'Yeah Blaine you really should...'

**A:N/ I apologise! i ruined the prompt! but the starkid in me took over... please dont get angry... ' *Runs away and hidess...***


	4. Blaine wants to dance!

**A:N/ BONJOUR! Now i have a very cool reviewer. Fauxfire101, your reviews make me laugh and your prompts... so here is the prompt...**** -****There's a dance competition for couples, and Blaine REALLY wants to do it with Kurt, but Kurt doesn't want to. But Blaine wants to go... A lot...**

**And then the Klaineful joy overflows and we all die from adorable ness. - HOW COOL IS THE PROPMT? Now this will only be a speech story...:DD... ONWARDSS!**

'Kurt can we compete in a couples dance?'

'Blaine really, im not sure they would allow us...'

'Kurt we would be the greatest!'

'Blaine i dont even like dancing like that, someones toes always got trodden on!'

'Please, Kurt?'

'Sorry, love but no.'

'PLEASE?'

'No Blaine!'

'PLEASE?'

'No Blaine!'

'PLEASE?'

'FOR MY SANITY NO BLAINE, im going to ignore you know!'

-poor Blaine...-

'Kurt?'

'...'

'Kurt?'

'...'

'I love you...'

'...'

'Lots and lots with rainbows on top...'

'Really Blaine...?'

'Really, Kurt you are amazing at dancing, and, and, and, i love you...'

'Blaine stop with the pouting you look like a puppy.'

'But...but...but you love puppys...and me...'

'Keep telling yourself that Anderson...'

'Kurt, can we go Dancing?'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'Kurt?'

'...'

'Kurt?'

'Yes Blaine?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too Blaine...'

'Kurt?'

*sigh* 'Yes Blaine?'

'Can we go couple dancing?'

'Blaine... if i say yes will you quit eating my Redvines?'

'... I... Kurt... you... you wouldnt be that mean...'

'Blaine dancing or Redvines?'

'DON'T MAKE ME CHOOSE KURT!'

'You have to choose?'

'...this is so hard...'

'I will leave you to think Blaine...Choose wisely...'

-REDVINES WHAT CAN'T THEY DO?-

'Kurt i made up my mind...'

'Yes Blaine?'

'Lets dance!'

*overdramtic sigh*

'Blaine?'

'Yes my Kurtie?'

'Kurtie? Really Blaine?'

'Really Kurt!'

'Okay whatever... i will make a deal with you, i will go dancing with you if... we have a musical marathon and you are the big spoon...'

'DEAL.'

**A:N/ I do not like my endings... but loving the Klaine! I have realised that i do not add a disclaimer... So- I DISCLAIME THE RIGHT OF GLEE- ... Now i feel sad...if anyone wants me happy then you know maybe you could buiy me Chris Colfer and Dreen Criss... no?**


	5. The Game

'Dammit, i lost the game!' A voice sounding a lot like Wes' boomed in the quiet libary. A whole lot of muttering followed, 'Dammit, i lost the game', 'Bloody Wes, i lost the game'. Kurt looked around in confusion, everyone apart from him had been muttering. A loud bang caught Kurt's attention as he saw his boyfriend Blaine and David dragging Wes to the table that Kurt was sitting on. 'I lost the game, Kurt!' Wes wailed crushing Kurt into a a -maybe-little-more-than-appropriate-hug, ignoring the death glare Blaine was giving him. 'The game?' Kurt asked confusedly. 'HA, you lost the game!' Wes smirked triumphantly. 'What are you on about..?' Kurt asked ignoring Wes and just staring at his boyfriend and friend. 'You dont know the game?' David asked, looking shocked. 'Of course he knows the game, David.' Blaine said speaking th David as if he was stupid. 'Actually i don't Blaine...' All the boys turned to stare at Kurt as if a crocodile had come out of his ear. 'What?' Kurt asked with irritation is his voice. 'Kurt, if you think of the game, you lose the game but if you win the game you still lose the game, 'k?' Wes said really excitedly. 'Um... okay...' 'Come on Kurt, what you doing?' David asked changing the subject. 'Thinking of the game...' 'DAMMIT KURT I LOST THE GAME.' All three boys shouted at a smirking Kurt.

**AN/ So basically The Game... if you think of The Game you lose The Game and you have to shout it out, but if you win the game you really lose the Game because you still of think of it. 'k? Oh yeah sorry for the lack of Klaine... and good writing...**


	6. Magic Purple seed

**A/n:: Prompt- Blaine is convinced he found a magic bean and is trying to grow a giant beanstalk. Or he climbed a tree and got stuck (lol)-**

'KURT, KURT GUESS WHAT I FOUND?' Blaine yelled excitedly as he bumped into his disgruntled looking Boyfriend who was on his tip toes around the field. 'Blaine, sweet, calm down.' Kurt reached out and stroked his excited boyfriends face lovingly. 'So, what have you found?' Kurt asked after a while of the two boys staring lovingly at each other. 'I found a magic purple bean!' Blaine's excitement came surging back as he held the small purple seed in his hand. 'Just because it is purple doesn't mean its magic sweet!' Kurt said as Blaine's hand was shaking for excitment. 'Kurt its not just because it purple it was moving!' Kurt shook his head as his boyfriend bounded back towards the patch of grass he had found the 'moving' bean in. 'Kurt come on lets plant it! I want a beanstalk!' Kurt smiled and followed his childlike boyfriends footsteps. Getting closer to where his boyfriend ran to Kurt checked the time 19:07, They had been walking in the forest and fields for over 6 hours and yet Blaine still had so much energy.

A loud scuffling sound got Kurt's attention again, turning around Kurt saw his boyfriend taking of his hoodie. 'Blaine what are you doing?' 'I planted the bean!' Blaine yelled as he started scaling the massive tree that was next to the patch he had planted the 'magic' bean in. 'Blaine it isnt going to grow straight after you plant it!' Kurt said as he watched concern obvious in his face as he saw his boyfriend awkwardly climb the tree. 'Be careful sweet, i dont want to be nursing you this weekend!' Kurt yelled up the tree nervously watching his boyfriends silhouette in the tree. 'KURT, I'M STUCK!' Blaine yelled down almost casually two minutes later. 'REALLY BLAINE?' Kurt yelled up tiredly. A loud crash startled Kurt, waking him up from the daze he had been having about the patch of grass. A groan announced Blaine had fallen out of the tree, and Kurt ran to were his boyfriend was lying on the floor. 'In pain babe?' Kurt chastely kissed his boyfriends head as he stroked his sides searching for any scrapes and bruises. 'Not anymore.' Blaine skirked as his boyfriend blushed. 'Cheesy Blaine, real cheesy.'

'But you love me for it?' 'I really do... Blaine?'

'Sweet?'

'The beanstalk hasn't grown...'

'Well as long as i have you i don't care!'

'CHEESY!'

**A/N:: For FauxFire101 the most awesome prompter ever! I hope i did this justice lovely! (And porceliana is coming soon!:D) LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	7. Blangst

**A:n/ Prompt- blaine is upset and kurt must comfort him- from BBFlute - Thank you for Prompt and reviewing, i hope the story is okay!**

'Sweet, come in!' Kurt exclaimed as he catched his crying boyfriend and held him in his arms. Blaine had text Kurt earlier begging to come round, and Kurt had been so worried while he waited for Blaine to arrive. 'What happened?' Kurt asked as he gave his dad a look over Blaine's shoulder, asking him to leave which Burt nooded in response to and sent Blaine a worried look as he left. 'He told me that, i was a disgrace and that even faggots like... you could never love me. I couldn't even defend your honour, Kurt he made me feel so ashamed.' Blaine hiccuped into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt pulled Blaine towards his room and made him sit on the bed as he went to his bathroom to get him some tissues. 'Blaine, how do you put up with it?' Kurt asked softly as he reached to stroke the tears from his boyfriends face. Kurt couldn't bear seeing his boyfriend so torn up about something his own father had said. 'I...u... usually its bearable but when he started slagging you off i just... your the only thing i can't live without and yet he still tries to rip us apart.' 'Sweet, you don't have to defend me, i'm more worried about you! Did he... hit you?' Kurt asked as tears started welling up in his eyes. 'Not... not this time... he just started going on off one about how disgusting i was, and he... he smashed that picture of us.'

Kurt knew the exact picture, it had been taken just a month before when Kurt, Blaine, New Directions and The Warblers had gone a massive outing to the beach. Blaine was holding Kurt around his waist with his head on his shoulder with Puck, Wes, David, Finn, Artie, Mike and Thad pulling faces behind them ignoring the girls trying to pull them out of the picture. It had been a amazing day.

'Sweet, please don't listen to him, you are amazing in so many ways, and whatever he says, always remeber I Love You no matter what.' Kurt kissed Blaine's tears away from his face. 'I don't think i can go back their Kurt.' Blaine murmered as Kurt continued kissing his face. 'Don't worry i told my dad you were coming and he got the spare bed out for you..' 'AND I GOT IT OUT SO BLAINE CAN SLEEP ON IT DOWN HERE AND NOT IN YOUR ROOM LIKE LAST TIME.' Burt yelled from downstairs. Blaine giggled slightley as Kurt sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes. 'Thank you, Mr Hummel you don't know how much i appreciate it.' Blaine thanked Burt when he and Kurt went down to have a snack. 'Burt, Blaine, call me Burt, and don't worry about it, you are basically family now.' Blaine nearly burst out crying again. 'Thank you, Burt Thank you so much.' Blaine hugged his more than likely future father-in-law. 'Don't worry about it son.'

**A;N/ POOR BLAINE, I love me some Loving!Kurt and Loving!Burt.**

**And 2 stories in 1 hour! WOOP WOOP. IM ON FIRE. (not literally, sillies.) Please do review, My heart swells at you fanstical reviewers! Help my heart EXPLODE, by reviewing! :DD**


	8. FLUFFY

**A:N/ PROMPT-Blaine got drunk and bought an enormous number of stuffed animals and they need a way to get rid of them all.- HUGS TO THE FANTASTICAL FAUXFIRE101.**

'HOW THE HELL BLAINE?' Blaine flinched as his boyfriend screeched at him, the pounding in his head was immense. Opening his eyes all he saw was rainbow of fluff. 'HOW DID YOU GET ALL OF THESE, IN HERE?' 'Kurt please, be quiet!' 'I WILL NOT BE QUIET,BLAINE!' Blaine sat up and got sight of his boyfriend staring down around him. 'Kurt what happened?' Blaine looked around him and saw the whole space of the floor, on top of the chairs and around the tables of the libary at Dalton covered in everytype of fluffy animal you could imagine. Elephants,Unicorns, pigs, eagles were among some othe animals around the room. 'I will tell you what happened Blaine Warbler!' Blaine knew he was in trouble with the use of Warbler. 'We and David got you drunk last night and took you to the toy shop.' 'Oh dear god...' Blaine muttered. 'There are fluffy toys everywhere, all along the hallway aswell!' Kurt sighed and shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose. 'Kurt, babe my head hurts!' Blaine moaned softly. 'Don't you Babe me Anderson, what are we going to do about the soft toys?'

'Klaine?' Wes yelled coming in through the libary doors leaning against a green-looking David. 'FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS GOOD AND PURE DON'T SHOUT WES.' David yelled in Wes's ear. 'Sorry...' 'Wes, David why did you let Blaine get all of these toys?' Kurt asked angrily. 'It was his puppy eyes, Kurt you of all people should know how hard they are to resist.' 'How are we gonna get rid of them?' Blaine asked in confusion. All the boys seemed to sink into concentration. 'Maybe...' Kurt started.

'Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!' The lady smiled in joy as she took the last of the massive bags they boys had bought in. 'The children are going to love these, would you like to meet them?' 'Yes please.' Kurt smiled as he pulled his boyfriend into the hospital ward.

At the end of the day Kurt and Blaine had had playing with the ill children in the ward singing to them and teaching them some dance moves they drove to the drive in cinema. After a couple of minutes of cuddeling and sneaky kisses Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. 'One day, do you want some?' Kurt giggled at the diry thought that had popped into his head. 'We already have...had some...' Blaine blushed. 'No, babe... do you want kids... with me?' Kurt kissed Blaine tenderly. 'Of course, sweet... You know im quite glad Wes and David got you drunk... then we wouldnt have planned our future...' Blaine looked at Kurt seriously. 'Babe, i have thought about our future alot... and one day i want us to get married...'

**A:N/ I have nothing to say.**

**For once, and it is weird... **


	9. Puppyloving Blaine

**A:N/ so here is the prompt-Blaine wants a puppy... But all the fur just doesnt go with Kurt's elaborate wardrobe.- APPLUSE TO FAUXFIRE101 (cause she is AWESOME.) So this is just a speech one because i somehow find them easier...**

'PLEASE, KURT, WOOK AT HIS WITTLE FAACE!'

'NO, Blay, and really baby talk?'

'But...but...'

'No, Blay you know he won't go with my wardrobe!'

'You aren't going to wear him!'

'But when we go for walks!'

'You two will look adorable!'

'Blay, he won't match my animal print outfit, his fur will make it just look tacky!'

'Well don't wear it, Kurt even though you can pull of the Zebra look it is just...'

'It is new season Marc Jacobs!'

'Kurt, a dog that needs a loving home is more important than your animal print outfit.'

'Kurt...stop staring at me like that!'

'Kurt...?

'Kurt...'

'...'

'What was that kiss for?'

'Blay, are you complaining?'

'NO, it was just... wait... that kiss meant... you agree with me... OH MY GOD ARE WE GETTING A PUPPY?'

'Blay, you are so adorable when you want something... yes we can get a puppy, BUT... shut your mouth Blay, but you have to train it and if it so much as touches my wardrobe i will NOT be happy.'

'Kurt... your amazing... perfect... I Love you...'

'Blay, i love you too but all i did was say we can get a puppy...'

'No Kurt it's not just what you said, it's just you...'

**A:n/ *peers out behind sofa* **

**Hey guys... i love you...**

**but you need to know that i am not too clever... i get these AMAZING prompts but one of them i don't really understand... DON'T EAT ME. Sunday morning on Saturday (awesome name btw!) your prompt...i think i understand but i really want to write 3 stories from prompts that EVERYONE loves and i want yours to be one sooo... can you help this dummie really understand? OH and Porcelania is getting written fast... hang around for that its goonaa be my twist on Cinderella...Thank FAUXFIRE101!**

**Wow. That A:N was nearly longer than the story...awkward. **


	10. Unicorn!

**A:N/ HEY GUYS SO ITS BEEN LONG TIME NO SEE!**

**PROMPT-It's Halloween. A little girl has a very convincing costume and, well, Blaine is thoroughly convinced that they have a unicorn in their front yard.- Guess who from? ;P**

'Kurt.'

'Blaine, what is it?'

'There is a unicorn on the front porch.'

'What?'

'There is a unicorn on our front porch.'

'Blaine, what have you eaten?'

'I am serious Kurt there is a unicorn on our porch.'

'Blaine i know it halloween and people see things unusual, like vampires and that but not unicorns.'

'I swear to god!'

'Blaine, why don't you open the door?'

'What if it hates me? Kurt i couldn't live if a unicorn hated me!'

'BLAINE FOR GAGA'S SAKE ITS HALLOWEEN ITS PROBABLY A CHILD WANTING SWEETS!'

'...'

'Okay... but if it hates me be it on your head.'

'Whatever B!'

'TRICK'll TREAT!'

'Kurt the unicorn sounds like a little girl...'

'That's cause i am silly!'

'KURT the unicorn called me silly!'

'*giggles*'

'KURT THE UNICORN IS FREAKING ME OUT!'

'Get out of the way B!, hey sweetieee have some choclate!'

'THANK YOU MISTAR!'

'You are welcome sweetie, i love your costume!'

'THANK YOUUUUU! DID THE OTHER MISTAR?'

'He really thinks you are a unicorn!'

'I REALLY DO KURT!'

'*giggles*'

'Go along sweetie go show everyone your costume!'

'OK, THANK YOU MISTARS.'

'Did you really think she was a unicorn?'

'Kurt don't sound so surprised!'

'You are so... childish sometimes...!'

'And what's wrong with that?'

'Because that means my fiancee is a child...'

'But you love me anyway?'

'I suppose i do.'

**A:N/ AW childlike Blaine is adorable! ;3 and i really do like my speech drabbles!:DD**

**I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS. *virtual hugs* yay! PLEASE GIVE PROMPTS and i will totally love you forever and ever. Just so you know.**


	11. Cinderella part1!

**A:N/ So yeah. Here i be.**

**This be cinderella... KLAINE VERSION. **

**I mean obviously... WHO WE HERE FOR...? **

**KLAINE! **

'Get out of my way, Porcelain!' Sebastian sniped at a worn out Kurt. 'I'm cleaning your room!' Kurt sniped back. 'Don't you dare talk back to me!' Sebastian shouted brattishly at Kurt throwing his hand mirror at him. Narrowly missing the mirror, Kurt sighed brokenly and walked out of Sebastian's room and down to the Kitchen where Quinn was staring into space.

Sebastian and Quinn as Brother and Sister were very much alike, they were both very pretty (or handsome in Sebastians case.) but were both very ugly and twisted inside. Their mother Ms Virginia Bleak was very beautiful and knew what to do and say... but quite frankly she was a bitch. She had been married three times (including Sebastians and Quinn's father) before meeting Burt Hummel and his eight year old son at her late friend Elizabeth's funeral. They married Five years later till Burt died of a heart attack three years later, leaving his son in his wife's kind *cough, cough* hands.

'KURT, Where are you, you weasel!' Virginia Bleak screeched. Sighing Kurt came out from the servant kitchen were he had been talking with Mercedes, Tina and Mike the cook, maid and gardener; the only people he had left. 'Yes?' Kurt asked keeping his eyes down as to not annoy his step-mother. 'What day did the invatation say?' Kurt knew Virginia knew what day the ball was on she made sure of that, she just wanted to rub it in his face. 'This Friday.' 'And what are you doing this friday?' 'Cleaning i guess...' 'YOU GUESS?' Virginia looked at her step son in disgust. 'GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!'

'I don't want to get married to some stranger, Wes, i want to marry someone i love!' Blaine sighed looking at the Lord. 'Don't worry Blainers, you will get to know them!' Wes tried being light hearted about the situation. 'Wes, you know what i mean!' Blaine grabbed a pillow of his massive bed and pushed it against his face, screaming into it. 'Blaine, you never really hear about happy marriages in our class, it just doesnt happen!' 'You sound like such a snob sometimes, Wes!' 'Says the prince who got me to put his shoes on for him this morning...'

'Blaine, where are you?' The queen sighed looking for her son. She hated this whole affair, why should her son get pushed into a cold marriage? The goverment knew that and still they voted that their future king should find someone 'suitable' for him to settle down with.

'Yes, mother?' Blaine called stepping out of his bedroom to hug his mother. 'Is Wes with you?' The Queen asked her son as he held her lovingly in his strong arms. 'I am, your majesty.' Wes answered stepping out of Blaine's room into her sight. The Queen smiled at her Son's best friend. 'Blaine, you need to try your suit on.'

'It fits perfectly, Blainers!' Wes smirked looking at the prince's pained expression. 'I look like a doll, Wes!' 'A very handsome doll though if i say so myself!' A familiar voice called out from the door. Blaine spun around, 'Oh my lord! What are you doing here-'

**A:N/ **

**Who is the mystery person? I know SUSPENSE (hopefully.) XD.**

**Cinderella or Porcelania? YOU CHOOSE THE NAME! So yeah as you may have guessed this will be in a couple of chapters... Love you guys.**


	12. Runaway with me?

**A:N/ Listen to Grant Gustin- Runaway with me-**

**I swear to god I died and went to Love song heaven.**

**So obvs... i had to make a drabble...**

_'Let me catch my breath._

_This is really hard._

_If I starts to look like I'm sweating well_

_That's coz I am.'_

**-Runaway with me-**

'I love you Kurt, so much.' Blaine whispered in his boyfriends ear. Kurt smiled gently and snuggled deeper into Blaine's shoulder. 'I love you too, Blay.' They were lying down on a picnic blanket in a field on the outskirts of Lima, just far enough to leave all the prejudice behind them.

_'I'm not good with words._

_But that's nothing new._

_Still I have to try_

_To explain what I want to do_

_With you. With you._

_Run away with me.'_

'Kurt... i have something i want to say to you...' Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. 'Blay?' 'Look, you know i'm not good with words... but Kurt... i adore you... and i know in my heart...i...' Blaine couldn't convey what he wanted to say to Kurt, so he started to sing softly in his ear.

_'Let me be your ride out of town._

_Let me be the place that you hide._

_We can make our lives on the go._

_Run away with me.'_

'Blay?'

_'Texas in the summer is cool._

_We'll be on the road like Jack Karawak_

_Looking back._

_Kurt your ready lets go_

_Anywhere._

_Get the car packed and throw me the key_

_Run away with me.'_

'Blaine...?'

_'Kurt I know it's fast._

_I'm in love with you._

_Kurt it's crazy but_

_Kurt I'm crazier for you._

_I have these plans, Kurt I have these plans_

_Of a house that we build on a bay when we run away.'_

Blaine really wanted Kurt to understand what he was saying, the song... he had to finish before hearing Kurt's rejection.

'_Let me be your ride out of town._

_Let me be the place that you hide._

_We can make our lives on the go.'_

Kurt rested his chin on Blaine's chest as he looked intently into his love's eyes, listening to the chorus Kurt fazed into the dream until the next part.

_'I'm not trying to make you a wife here._

_I'm not trying to tie you down._

_I'm just saying there might be a life here._

_A new one as soon as we run._

_Just as soon as we run._

_Run away...'_

Blaine and Kurt both smiled at the wife part... they knew what Blaine meant.

_'Sam we're ready lets go_

_Anywhere._

_Say the word and I'm already there._

_Run away with me?'_

Blaine fazed the last part as a question, although he braced himself for the break-up he had nightmares of. 'Blay...' Kurt started but was cut of by Blaine shifting them so Kurt was sitting in his lap. 'I'm sorry Kurt...i just... i want to runaway with you, i love you so much...Please don't break-up with me, i wouldn't know what to do without you!' Blaine rambled but he was cut of by Kurts lips pressed against his with such passion. 'Yes Blaine... i will runaway with you.'

A:N/ that was stuck in my head since i heard the song.

I love Grant Gustin. I hate Sebastian.


	13. Dentist1

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating, you know life yeah... it got in the way!**

'I will just give you this to numb the pain, and it will help me remove your tooth without you suffering any pain.' The young dentist smiled at Blaine who looked very nervous holding Kurt's hand with a death-grip. 'He isnt the best with injections, will he be able to feel anything?' Kurt asked the dentist as he stroked Blaine's hand to reassure him. 'All it is, is a little pin prick.' She replied gently, smiling at Kurt, 'It won't hurt a bit!' 'Kurt, please don't leave me!' Blaine pleaded pathetically as the dentist turned around to get the needle ready. 'Blay, you will be fine, in no time at all we will at mine, eating ice cream and snuggling watching your favourite disney film!'

'How is he?' Kurt asked the dentist as she walked out of the room shutting the door gently. 'Blaine is going to be fine, he has had some laughing gas to calm his nerves so he will be a little bit dopey.' 'Is it fine if i go see him?' Kurt asked politely. 'Sure, just be warned he will probably be very giggily.'

'Kurt!' Blaine shouted as soon as he saw his boyfriend shut the door. 'Blaine, how are you feeling?' Kurt asked as he walked over to where Blaine was sitting swinging his legs in the dentist chair. 'I feel fantasticalabbleee... haaahaaa...' Blaine slurred his eyes as wide as saucers. Kurt laughed and stroked Blaines face gently, 'Blay, does your mouth hurt?' 'Noooooot sinccee you cameee iiiinnnn...' Blaine attempted to wink but somehow lost the ability and both his eyelids drooped down. 'Cheesy so, so cheesy.' Kurt smiled. 'Buttt yooouu loveee me forr itt...?' Blaine asked with his droopy puppy eyes. 'That i do, now my sweet its time you came home and had a nap.' Kurt kissed Blaine's curly mop of hair as he lifted him up from the dentist chair. Blaine was more than happy to be helped by Kurt but stopped him from opening the door. 'Kurt?' 'yes Blay?' 'I like Rainbows...' 'Thank you for that fact, Blay... now come on nap time...'

**A:n/ Lmao... this sort of happened to me... my friend had their tooth taken out and when we were about to leave, they stopped me and told me they liked rainbows and couldnt stop giggiling for about a hour... COOL CHILD.**


	14. Cinderella part2

**A:N/Woah… I quite like this one…ya know short… but arent they all… hope you enjoy:D.**

'-Cooper?' Blaine yelled as he launched himself at his brother. '-oof- Blainers... I do live here...' Cooper smiled as Blaine hugged him hard around the waist. Ruffling Blaine's hair Cooper pulled away and patted a smiling Wes on the back. 'Alright my dear Wesley?' Cooper winked. 'You knew he was coming didn't you?' Blaine asked Wes looking as though someone had thrown ice water in his face. 'Um…yeah give me some credit, Blaine!' Copper chuckled as he took in his younger brothers suit. 'You look very…Dashing Blainers…' Cooper smirked and winked at his blushing brother. 'Urgh…' Blaine sighed. 'Aw, poor Blainers… I think we need a group hug.' Before Blaine or Wes could say or do anything Cooper grabbed them both in a massive bear hug.

The queen opened the doors gracefully trying not to show her up most excitement knowing that her oldest son had returned safe and sound from his trip to far, far away. 'Cooper?' The Queen couldn't help the tears that were swelling in her eyes as she saw her two sons and her almost third son, (Wes.) in a massive bear hug. Cooper pulled away from the two other boys suddenly making them both sway dangerously. 'Mother?' Cooper all but ran towards his mother and gathered her into a strange combination of tight and gentle hug. 'My son…' The Queen cried holding onto him tightly.

'You deserve to go, Kurtie you deserve happiness, you have to put up with those three bossing you around.' Mercedes hugged a defeated Kurt who had collapsed at six o'clock after finally getting the three step's in their carriage to the ball. The whole day had been Kurt running around for his step-mom who was very grumpy, (her time of month…) Sebastian who must have broken three mirrors due to anger that he didn't look 'Prince-catching gorgeous' and Quinn just sat in her room occasionally brushing her hair just looking into space while her mother shouted at her to get ready.

'I do want to go but you know I can't, 'cedes, the Devil,' Mercedes sniggered at the perfect nickname for Kurt's step mum. 'She would murder me if she found I even put one toe out of the door!' 'Okay, Mr I'm-going-to-follow-what-my-evil-step-mother-says, I'm gonna' go to bed, Night, Darl'.' Mercedes squeezed his shoulder as she sauntered past and kissed the top of his head before sluggishly walking up the stairs.

Kurt sighed as he walked into the kitchen clearing up the kitchen before sitting down on the table and holding his head in his hands trying hard to stifle his sobs.

'I wish I could go to the ball…' he sobbed.

'I think I can make that happen…' a loud brashy voice said.

**A:N/ Please tell me what you think… Reviews make Kurt happy…XD.**


	15. Cinderella part3

**A:N/ Cinderella part 3! **

'Don't you have any manners, Porcelain? It is rude to stare.' Sue Sylvester smirked at the beautiful boy who stared at her in complete amazement. 'Yes it is I!' She swirled around showing her tracksuit ballroom dress off to Kurt. There was a somewhat awkward silence while Kurt stared at the now bored looking woman. 'Ok, enough of the staring porcelain your icy eyes make me feel like I am going to become an iceberg.' 'Who are you?' Kurt asked unashamedly gawping at the woman. 'I Lady-Face am your very own fairy god mother, however much I don't want to be.' 'Fairy god-mother? There is no such thing!' Kurt got up from the table and shook his head brushing past Sue to the stairs but Sue caught his arm before he could go up the stairs. 'Where do you think you are going Porcelain? I only just arrived, where is your hospitality?' She seemed genuinely concerned for a single second. 'I'm sorry but I'm not in the best mood today, so if you just want to…fly to someone who appreciates your quite frankly annoying random appearance that would be taken well.' Kurt sighed and rubbed his face before pulling Sue's hand off of him and taking the few steps to the stairs. 'I thought you wanted to go to the ball?' Sue asked annoyance clear in her voice. Kurt closed his eyes, his…fairy god-mother… or whatever the track-suited woman was, was right. Kurt did what to go to the ball. On the slightest chance that he might actually find someone who he could be happy with and who would take him away from his horrible family. 'Yes, I do what to go to the ball.' Kurt muttered turning around and glaring at the smug looking woman. 'Well you are not going wearing that!'

'Are you ready Blaine?' The Queen whispered in her son's ear as she smoothed his suit down, getting rid of non-existent wrinkles. 'No, Mother I am so nervous, I don't want everyone crowding around me, staring at me like I am a piece of meat.' 'I'm sorry son…' The queen kissed her sons forehead stroking his cheek gently. 'I know Mother…I just… I want to find him.' 'Him?' 'The one, Mother, the one man that loves me for who I am and not all this.' Blaine gestured with his arms around the elegantly decorated hall. 'I am proud of you, son.' The Queen muttered. For she really was, she was so proud that her son was Proud of who he was, the fact that he preferred boys to girls, and was happy that everyone in their kingdom seemed to accept him for who he was. 'Thank you mother.' Hugging his Mother one last time Blaine mentally shook himself up for the rest of the night. Wes and Cooper came bouncing in just seconds after Blaine offered his arm to his Mother. 'You ready Blainers?' Cooper asked patting his Brother on the back. 'As I will ever be.' Blaine muttered. Wes and Cooper mockingly joined arms behind The Queen and Blaine, nodding her head to the servants at the doors The Queen held tightly onto Blaine's arm. The Massive Doors to the palaces' Ball rooms opened dramatically, Walking into the blinding light of the Ballroom and towards the sound of cheering, Blaine and the Queen reached the balcony on the top of the stairs. That's were Blaine saw his Angel for the first time.

'w…wh…how did you do that?' Kurt spluttered staring down at his sparkling attire that The Sylvester (As Kurt's fairy godmother Demanded Kurt call her) had somehow dressed Kurt in with a shout of her Mega phone. 'I didn't my Mega phone did!' The Sylvester shrugged. Kurt just stared so very surprised at his fairy god-mother. 'Close your mouth lady-face or you might catch crocodiles in that massive mouth of yours.' Kurt had the dignity to close his mouth quickly at reply with a remark. 'That made no sense, how could I catch a crocodile?' 'Too many questions, so little time for you to go and catch yourself a prince, now you need a ride.' Before Kurt could reply he heard a quiet sniggering behind him. Mercedes, Tina and Mike stood round the corner obviously eavesdropping. 'Guys?' Kurt squeaked. 'Aha Perfect.' With a shout of her mega phone Sue had somehow turned Mercedes an Tina into horses. The silence was tense. 'What just happened?' A put out Mercedes neighed. Tina nudged Kurt with her nose. 'Mike and Kurt looked terrified at Sue Sylvester. 'Don't worry Porcelain, I found you a ride, and yes, yes they won't stay like that for ever only till 20 minutes after midnight.' With another shout of her Mega phone, Mike donned a suit. 'Now Asian Boy is going to be your escort and Aretha wannabe and Asian girl are gonna' be your ride to the ball.' With that The Sylvester slumped down on the comfortable couch with a dramatic sigh. Kurt and Mike just stood their gaping with two horses looking very put out. After a couple of minutes Mercedes neighed and nudged Kurt with her nose. 'Come on white boy, you wanted to go to the ball, Track suit lady, however weirdly she did it , made it possible now let us take you.'

Mike helped Kurt down from Mercedes the horse. The awkwardness of riding his friends… Well Mike and Kurt were hysterical riding to the palace and couldn't stop the tears running from their eyes out of sheer weirdness of the situation. Now after letting Mercedes and Tina into the field next to the palace, Mike and Kurt walked towards the Palace. 'You deserve this Kurt, and don't worry I have your back, Your step's, they won't even recognise you.' Kurt hugged Mike just before the doors opened to the Palace. 'Thank you, Mike.' The door opened. Stepping inside Kurt's eyes were drawn to the balcony at the top of the grand stairs. That is where Kurt's dream of finding the man who would change his world became a reality.

**A:N/ LONGEST CHAPTER EVER: 1,013 WORDS. I FEEL FAINT. XD. WHO LIKES SUE AS THE FAIRY GOD-MOTHER? I JUST THOUGHT SHE WAS SO UNFAIRY GOD MOTHER LIKE SHE JUST HAD TO BE KURT'S…YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN? Woah sorry for the caps…im just sooo happy… LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	16. Proposal in the Forest

**A:N/ This should TOTALLY happen in Glee. Like written to Ryan murphy standard but yeah… we need a KLAINE proposal! Hope you enjoy!**

**ONWARDS!**

'It's so beautiful today.' Kurt sighed swinging his and Blaine's conjoined hands. Blaine smiled adoringly at his boyfriend as he closed his eyes and soaked in the sunshine on the forest walk. Their lives had been so hectic up to now, the whole stress of getting their first house together after their rented flat from college, the newest Finchel argument, Blaine's rising career as a music studio assistant and Kurt's new job at Vogue. They needed this walk, and Blaine needed this opportunity. 'Come on let's go find our little spot, see if anyone has found our stunning spot, and then we can eat your delicious looking picnic.' Blaine kissed his boyfriends slightly glowing cheek and then pulled him next to the little waterfall where their 'little spot' was. It had become their normal place to stay, when it was nice outside, when they first discovered it one day when they went on a walk after becoming a couple. They sat their picnic a metre away from the waterfall (So they didn't get water on themselves and their picnic.) They sat in comfortable silence while they ate their picnic taking delight in each other's company. Blaine couldn't stop gazing lovingly at the love of his life, who had his eyes closed basking in the sunshine that filtered through the trees. After they had cleared their picnic away Blaine could start to feel the butterflies in his stomach. He fingered the little navy blue velvet box in his pocket. He knew this was the right time, the right time to ask Kurt to be his forever.

'Kurt?' Blaine murmured in his boyfriend's ear as he massaged his shoulders while Kurt was still catching the sun. Kurt moaned quietly in response as Blaine massaged the spot on his neck that made his legs turn to jelly. 'I need to ask you something…' That made Kurt turn around, the tone of his boyfriends voice made it clear that his adorkable (The best word Kurt could describe his boyfriend with) boyfriend was trying to say something serious. Blaine quickly read into Kurt's expression. 'It's nothing bad, my sweet, don't worry it's just something I desperately need to ask you...' Kurt's look prompted Blaine to carry on. 'I love you Kurt. You mean the absolute… well universe to me and I realise I took my time realising just how perfect you are and I will always feel a fool for that, but when I finally realised how much I love you… it took my breathe away. Kurt we have been together through thick and thin… for six years and I hope that means that…. Urghh… this sounded so much better in my head… but… Kurt will you do me the insane honour of saying yes to this crazy fool, Will you marry Me?' Blaine couldn't help the tears overflow from his hazel eyes as he said what he had bottled up in himself for over three months.

Silence.

Blaine didn't dare look up, for fear of what he could feel around him; rejection.

Silence.

'I'm sorry, forget I asked…' Blaine murmured putting his head in his quivering hands. He had messed up. Of course Kurt didn't want to marry him, why would an angel such as Kurt want him? Stupid, stupid Blaine.

Blaine felt a small tingle on his shaking shoulder, the type of tingle that only came when Kurt touch… _Oh. _Before Blaine could do or say a thing the wind was blown out of his stomach as he crashed to the ground from a weight on his back. 'Blay,' _Kiss, '_of,' _Kiss, _'course I will!' Kurt had managed to turn Blaine around as he spoke and was now peppering Blaine's face with small yet passionate kisses. 'Yes, yes… I will marry you!' He kissed Blaine's mouth with such a passionate yet loving kiss it took Blaine's breath away. Blaine sighed deeply into Kurt's mouth releasing all the tension that he had gathered since asking Burt for his permission to ask Kurt for his hand in marriage. After Kurt had finished eating his _boyfriend-_ _No fiancée's_ face off. Kurt rested his forehead against Blaine's. 'I love you so much, Blay.' 'I love you too…_Fiancée_…' Blaine wiggled his eyebrows as he emphasised the last word. 'I can't wait till our honeymoon…' Kurt smiled seductively making Blaine actually gulp and Blush bright red. _Yes _Blaine thought, _I can't wait till he is my husband. _And with that thought Blaine picked a squealing Kurt up in bridal style and took him into the direction of their car. The direction of the setting sunlight.

**A:N/ I feel emotional for them. **


	17. Cinderella part4

**A:N/ Long time no update, My bad.**

**Yeah this be Cinderella part 4… and like one AMAZING reviewer…(you know who you are;)! Pointed out Sue called Kurt porcelaina in the new episode…:D**

* * *

><p>Blaine flicked his eyes towards the doors that opened again for what seemed like the millionth time. The sight was completely different to any of the others though, what Blaine saw was, what he will later say, his Angel.<p>

The man was Beautiful with long slender limbs and skin that was paler than the full moon. He wasn't alone but with a protective looking man hovering around him. The protective man said something to the beautiful Angel which made him laugh and beautiful sound that floated around the room and into Blaine's willing ears. Blaine couldn't stop looking at him and wasn't listening to anything anyone else was saying which was starting to worry Wes and Cooper because he was zoning out a lot and The Queen needed him to go and socialise. There was only one person that Blaine wanted to find out about.

* * *

><p>'I can't believe we are here!' Kurt whispered to Mike as they stepped through the doors, looking up towards the balcony, Kurt saw a very handsome man standing right at the centre of the balcony. This could mean only one thing.<p>

That was Prince Blaine.

_Boy._

_That was Prince Blaine. _

And He was staring at Kurt with a very strange expression.

* * *

><p>Oh… The Prince is looking at you like you're a…angel…' Mike muttered into Kurt's ear. Kurt laughed and turned to look at Mike, 'In my dreams… come on, let's go have some fun!' Kurt caught Mike's hand and dragged him around the room. 'Kurt, we gotta' watch the time and your step's.' Mike smiled as he took in Kurt's ecstatic aura. Not wanting to stop Kurt having fun for the first time in a long time, Mike let Kurt have a blast.<p>

* * *

><p>'Blaine?' Cooper waved his hand in front of his brothers' face starting to really worry what was going on in his brothers' head. 'Di…did you see him?' Blaine stuttered straining to see where the beautiful man had gone too with his protective escort. 'See who?' Copper asked bewildered looking around the balcony and looking at the people at the ball. 'The angel… what are you on about?' Cooper asked worriedly.<p>

'The man with the skin as pale as the moon, the one with slender limbs that never seem to end…' 'Oh…Blainey has a crush!' Cooper nudged his younger brother who actually had a dazed expression on his face. 'He was beautiful…' 'Ew, gross! Blaine's love sick!' Wes teased jumping into the conversation, between the two princes. 'Guys…' 'Come on Wes lets go find Blaine's angel!'

* * *

><p><strong>A:N Guys there is only one more Glee episode… I'm dying hereD:**


	18. Forever was Theirs

**A:n/ So this popped into my head and I had it on my phone for a while…**

Darkness surrounded both the bodies as they lay tangled together. The air around them hummed quietly as unspoken promises were shown by small touches and gentle caresses. Three words were uttered by the curly haired man in to his lover's ear, his lover blushing rose before whispering his heartfelt response back while stroking the curly haired man's cheek. The curly haired man relished the touch and pressed his cheek into the touch. The moon illuminated the rose cheeked man's face through the window, making the curly man gasp at his beauty as he could never get used to the fact that this angel was his… that this angel was in his arms. A kiss was shared although neither knew who started it, but I did not matter for the kiss was so beautiful for both. The kiss was just another way to express their love for each other, just one in a million ways. No words were needed to be spoken, forever was theirs and they were going to hold onto it for as long as the sun burned.


	19. I couldn't cope

**A:N/ I cried with these boys, while I wrote this…**

Two days till he comes back home to safety.

My Darling, Blaine.

Six months he has been away in Iraq, my boyfriend of nine years. Six months of me feeling as if my heart was missing. Fear coursing through my veins every second I am alone. Dreading the phone ringing and my everything being ripped to shreds.

Just two more days till he is safely back in my arms.

The morning of the third, Kurt woke up in such a nervous state he did not eat his breakfast and he freak cleaned for a very long time, before he realised that Blaine was due home anytime. Seconds seemed to slow to a stop and felt like hours as Kurt got more and more agitated.

Suddenly the door slammed open and before Kurt could do a thing, take a breath and scream at the sight in front of him, he was pushed onto the couch and kisses were being showered all over his body, moans and gasps the only sounds in the room. The other man's hands roamed on every part of Kurt's body as if it was the first and last time he would be able the hold Kurt like this.

'Kurt…Sweet…_god…._ I missed you so much…' Blaine whispered as he kissed all over his lovers quivering body.

'Don't ever leave me again…' Kurt moaned as tears fell down his cheeks, gripping onto Blaine's biceps.

'I don't think I physically can…' Blaine murmured kissing the tear tracks on Kurt's face.

'I was so scared that you would get…killed…' Kurt gulped. 'Every night without you in my arms, I couldn't sleep for fear of what was going on with you…'

'I'm so sorry for putting you through that… I told the commando that I couldn't cope without you near me…I left.' Blaine whispered pulling Kurt as close he could.

'…Blay…Thank god…' Kurt whispered sobs racking is body he clung onto Blaine.

Blaine gazed down at the crying man in his arms, marvelling in his beauty even as he cried. He knew what he wanted to say, but he didn't mean to say it at the moment. 'Marry me?' he pulled Kurt's chin up so he could look in his stunning eyes.

Kurt froze.

'Shit… I should be down on one knee in the middle of Paris, with all the people we love around us cheering us on… something you deserve, not me just blurting it out like an idiot….god…' Blaine rambled his eyebrows knitting together. 'Blaine…ssh…Blaine… stop rambiling…of course I will.' Kurt cried throwing his arms around Blaine's neck and curled his hands in the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him into a loving kiss.

_I couldn't cope without you near me,_

**I couldn't sleep without you snoring adorably in my ear,**

_I couldn't cope without your kisses,_

**I couldn't cope without you singing in the shower at five in the morning, waking me up,**

_I couldn't cope without you shouting at me for singing and then kissing me,_

_**I Couldn't cope without you.**_

**A:N/ Is it saad I cried?**


	20. A trail

**A:N/ These Guys are so fun to write(:**

Kurt snuggled into the very soft pillow he was clutching, breathing loudly and deeply he reached out for Blaine. Flailing his arms and legs around when he realised Blaine was not next to him Kurt reluctantly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a note on a cup off coffee

'_Heya Babe, I am just out to do something, _

_will you do me a favour? Find my guitar? 3_

Laughing at the way Blaine's writing was swirled all the way around the coffee cup in his bouncy writing and smiling at the little heart at the end, Kurt wondered what Blaine was up to. He stretched his legs out and threw on one of Blaine's shirts that was lying next to their bed and clambered out of bed. To where he had last seen Blaine's guitar in the corner of the lounge next to the keyboard.

The guitar was exactly where Kurt thought it would be, but it also had a note on it although it was written on a yellow post-it note this time.

_So you did my favour? _

_Just another reason to love you, not that I need any. _

_I don't think you know how much I truly love you Kurt, _

_You are the cheese to my crackers,_

_The jam to my sponge,_

_The fridge…to my freezer?_

_Check the fridge…3_

Kurt giggled at the cheesy lines and made his way to the kitchen and again he saw a note on the fridge next to the picture of him and Blaine on holiday with their old glee club friends. Blaine was kissing Kurts cheek with Kurt laughing at Finn and Puck doing the chicken dance.Kurt pulled the note of and noticed a small piece of paper glide to the floor. Reaching down to pick it up he saw a little heart on it like the other notes had, had. The bigger note read;

_I remember that night on holiday. _

_It was the first time we ever discussed getting married._

_You told me that you wished I would be your husband in the future. _

_I was so happy that night, that's when me and the guys sang Teenage Dream too you again._

_Go find that old C.D we all recorded._

Kurt smiled gently as he remembered that discussion he had, had with Blaine the first night on their holiday. He would never regret that conversation and by the looks of it, it meant as much to Blaine as it did to Kurt. Moving out to the stereo system in the dining room Kurt scanned through their enormous collection of C.D.s. Stopping at the shelf labelled 'memories' Kurt saw a pink Note poking underneath the c.d.

_Play this C.D babe._

Was all it read. Kurt put the c.d. in and was surprised to hear Blaine's voice, the original one they recorded started off with you hearing the Warblers and New Directions discussing Kurt and Blaine.

The Blaine on the c.d. addressed Kurt…

_**I love you so much Kurt, **_

_**The first time I realised I Loved you I felt like a love drunk puppy,**_

_**our first kiss was as a matter of fact the most awesome first kiss known to man **_

_**and our first time…**_

_**God… **_

The Blaine on the c.d. randomly stopped and Kurt heard the proper voice behind him. 'You followed the trail…' The real Blaine smiled as he reached out for a shell-shocked Kurt.

'Where were you?' Kurt asked quietly as he snuggled into the crook between Blaine's neck and shoulder.

'Asking Burt permission to ask to marry you..' Blaine whispered in Kurts ear. Kurt froze. 'Whaa…'

'I love you so much and I cant live without you… Marry me?' Blaine asked bending down on one knee in front of Kurt.

No reply was given in words, but as Blaine was Kissed with such intensity from Kurt he guessed it was a yes.

'Of course…' Kurt replied as tears streamed down his cheeks. 'God only you would leave a trail before proposing to me…' 'But you still love me?' Blaine asked innocently as his hands caressed Kurts face.

'Always.'

**A:N/ I just felt Blaine would be cheesy enough to do something like this…(:**


	21. Lifeguard Blaine

**A:N/ This story is nearly as crappy as how late this update is…**

Blaine was bored out of his mind. He just wanted something to happen. Being a lifeguard sounded exciting but in reality it was nothing but staring at kids while being a buzz kill by blowing his whistle when they got a bit to daring and looked like they were going to drown themselves. He could not help thinking why couldn't someone nearly drown?

_*Not properly but just giving me something to do_* Blaine thought sourly. He had been hired as a life guard for the summer at the outside pool in Lima, Ohio and was so bored he was imagining people drowning. _*Real professional Blaine*_ His consciousness scolded him. _*You would not be wishing that if you actually knew what happens when someone's life is in your hands*_ A snappy voice in his head replied scathingly.

A sound at the entrance caught Blaine's hyper-sensitive attention.

What he saw took his breath away.

A porcelain skinned boy was stretching out in a way that made Blaine feel like he should look away. The boy was absolutely stunning and Blaine wanted to know everything about him.

_*Stop with the stalker voice Blaine!* _The clever voice in his head said.

Blaine was so caught up in his thoughts he did not seen the boys perfect dive into the pool, but he saw the unearthly boy under the water and he looked perfect…

_*Stalker voice…*_

The boy stayed in the pool for at least half an hour and Blaine barely took his eyes of him. He was grateful that his earlier wish was not granted.

Just as his shift was about to end the boy got out of the water and to Blaine's terror came over to him.

***Crap, he is coming over to tell me to stop staring at his fine ass… and well done Blaine the stalker voice again..***

'Hi…' The boy smiled blushing a little as he tried to cover up his body.

'Hello…' Blaine said as he tried not to stare at the boys toned stomach.

'I… do… do I have something on me? You have been looking at me and that's the only reason I can think of why you would.' The boy said sheepishly not noticing Blaine's disbelieving look.

'No, I was looking at you because you are beautiful…' Blaine blurted out cursing his lack of filter.

'My names Kurt…' The boy blushed brilliantly at Blaine's comment.

'Blaine… crap I am sorry for making you blush,' Blaine muttered.

***Even though you look amazing when you blush***

'It is alright…I, do you want to grab a coffee or something? I noticed that your shifts over…' Kurt turned a violent shade of red, that if Blaine was not blushing himself he would be a little worried.

'Yes, yes of Course!' Blaine spluttered a little too quickly.

***I know there is a reason that I love being a lifeguard***


End file.
